sounds_of_silencefandomcom-20200214-history
Bonus Pack 5
Bonus Pack 5 '1C. Gemini Recruit' Subject: Recruiting & Advertising This technique is designed to be used in the place below. It was popular when this was written. (Maybe it's still popular, idk) http://www.roblox.com/Group-Recruiting-Plaza-Restructured-place?id=6194809 You need to know how to use Gemini to use this. Go to the place specified above (Group recruiting plaza) and have some alts wearing your group's uniform join the game using Gemini. Have them line up, or sit at a table. This will make your group look more active, and if someone asks why they arn't doing anything, you could just say they're following orders or something(vow of silence? the explanation is up to you) This makes you look VASTLY better than being alone. Now obviously, if you can get a friend or two to come with, that's a lot better. but even then, this would help. '2C. Silent Admin' Subject: N/A I'm pretty sure I haven't put this in a bonus pack yet. If I have, then I sincerely apologize. This is a method of using admin commands without having it show in the dialogue. (This could be used to unfairly give you an advantage at a raid, or used for something else...) I have never used this, so use at your own risk. However, as far as I know, it's more or less safe to use. So here's how it goes. You're going to want to target the victim AND a filtered word. So what does that look like? kick/victim,badword Do not do this: kick/victim,b@adw0rd You WANT your word to be filtered, so do NOT change the letters to that people can see it. Otherwise you will be reported and will be likely to recieve a ban. '3C. Secret Channels' Subject: Espionage These "channels"(not you-tube channels) of communication are like seperate, off-the-grid discussion sections. Now before I tell how to reach these, look at the advantages and disadvantages. Advantages: -Your spy alts can directly reach it without leaving any trace on their account. -It is nearly impossible to find without assistance from those who know about it. -It is highly efficient when more than 2 people are involved. -You can close the channel(eradicating evidence) if you own it. Disadvantages: -PMing is safer, but is only efficient when 2 people are involved. -If someone decides to betray you, they can share links that lead directly to the channel. So how do you reach this? You're going to want to use the file version of an item you own. You could use a T-Shirt, Shirt, Pants, or Decal. It's safest to use a decal, because people rarely go to the file version of these. Now, go to the decal you want to use. (It should be somewhat random) Go up to the URL and reduce the ID # by 1. If this brings you to something that's not another version of the decal you were viewing, you will need to use another decal. '4C. PMing Yourself ''(Outdated) Subject: N/A Alright, let's face it, many of us know this already, but for those who don't, I feel that this is something worth knowing. Why PM yourself? Mainly to give yourself reminders to do something, or to keep notes. Ok, so how do you do it? While logged on, go to your own profile page, and it should have "View Public Profile" above your avatar. Click this. Now "send message" should be below your avatar. You can click this to start sending your message. '''5C. Light Hat Weight for Bomb Kicking If you have less hat weight, you will kick bombs better. '6C. Heavy Hat Weight for Dodging' Subject: Long-Range When you jump, and then land, the heavier your hats are, the more you will "sink" into the ground upon impact. Now, of course you come back up right after. However, the point is that if you get a heavy-enough total hatweight, you will sink far enough to actually assist you in jump dodging! Not to mention that some projectiles are blocked by giant hats. And that you can use giant hats as riot shields. I've made my point.